1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transmission of data during Internet browsing, and more particularly to a method and system of implementing recorded data for automating interactions and transactions which occur on the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, many computer users primarily employ Internet browser and mail editor applications for accessing the World Wide Web (WWW, or the Web) and for corresponding via electronic mail (e-mail). The typical browser serves as the means by which a user is enabled to navigate from site to site on the Web, and further serves as the interface through which the user is enabled to interact with those sites by accessing the information content and various services provided; the typical mail editor enables the user to engage in digital correspondence, i.e. sending and receiving e-mail.
The capabilities of browser and mail editor applications can vary greatly depending upon the type of terminal and the operating system used. For example, while versions of these types of applications installed at home computers or office workstations, which typically employ graphical user interfaces (GUIs) and large display monitors, may be capable of exploiting rich text formats and high resolution graphics, the versions of the same applications which are typically installed on portable wireless devices may be much more restricted in terms of graphic resolution and display area.
When a user is employing a device having a small keypad and utilizing a browser of limited capabilities, navigation and data input can be tedious. In the case where the user is connected to the Internet or other network through an Internet-capable wireless telephone or Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), for example, entering a long Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for a desired Web site, typing a case-dependent e-mail address, or providing any other detailed information in alpha-numerical characters with a limited keypad is often difficult.
During any given session of Internet exploration, sometimes known as “Web surfing,” a user may encounter one or more sites which require data input, in the form of registration and login data, before the full capabilities of the site can be accessed. In fact, sites requiring registration and login are becoming more prevalent on a daily basis. Web sites engaged in electronic commerce (e-commerce), for example, typically require registration before purchases can be made or items can be placed up for auction by a particular user. As another example, Web sites which host e-mail services necessarily require registration and login in order to deliver incoming correspondence to the correct recipient.
The registration process may vary in complexity from the very simple matter of entering data into one or two fields, to the very complicated matter of providing a social security number, credit card expiration dates, and the like. In any event, a user must navigate to a site's registration page and complete a form by providing information required for registration.
As a practical matter, irrespective of the relative complexity of the registration procedure, the user is burdened with the task of recording or remembering the information provided. At a minimum, registration at any given Web site involves providing the site with a user name, or “login” name, and a password. This data is subsequently used by the site to identify the user each time the user logs in; conversely, access to a particular account will be denied or restricted if the proper account information is not entered at login.
In addition, the user must also keep a record of the sites with which the registration process has been completed or run the risk of having multiple accounts open at the same site inadvertently, which can lead to confusion. In the case where a user intends or prefers to have multiple accounts open at the same site simultaneously, it is still incumbent upon that user to maintain accurate records of user names and passwords in order to access the various accounts.
Even in the case where a user maintains meticulous records of all the requisite information, the correct user name and password information must be provided each time the site is accessed. Typically, a registered user of a particular Web site must navigate to that site's “login page” and complete a form by providing the necessary data in order to access the site's full functionality. In this regard, even accurate records are not useful if they are not accessible; when a user stores registration information conveniently near a home computer, for example, those records will not be of value when that user is attempting to access an account from a mobile or wireless apparatus or from a computer at another location, such as an office, a library, or a Web cafe. Presently, since even portable and wireless devices are Internet-capable, a user may access the Web or e-mail accounts from virtually any building having telephone service or from any location where cellular or satellite communications are possible. Unless such a user commits numerous user names and passwords to memory, or endeavors always to keep written notes within reach, careful record-keeping practices can ultimately prove of limited utility.
Further, many Web sites request users to supply data through the process of filling out forms independently of any registration or login processes. A browsing user is often required to submit information such as mailing address, billing address, credit card information, or e-mail address. With Internet activity increasing and e-commerce growing at a fantastic rate, there is a continuing and escalating need for a convenient and efficient system for organizing a user's personal account information and, more importantly, implementing that information during Web browsing.
Such a system should take into account the fact that many users are presently accessing the Internet from multiple locations and multiple computer terminals or workstations, some of which may have small or limited-function keypads and lack sophisticated input devices and displays. Moreover, to provide maximum convenience and utility, a system organizing and implementing a user's account information should automate much of the interaction which is currently completed manually.